In a conventional powered vehicle, vehicle deceleration can be controlled via a plurality of means. For instance, the vehicle can include a brake pedal upon which the vehicle operator can engage vehicle or service brakes from inside the vehicle. Depending upon the force applied to the brake pedal and the length of time the pedal is pressed, the vehicle will decelerate accordingly. A similar mechanism, such as a lever or switch, may be positioned within the vehicle such the operator can actuate such mechanism to reduce vehicle speed.
Some vehicles may include an engine brake or retarder within an engine of the vehicle to control retarding forces thereof and reduce vehicle speed. Engine braking can often be controlled by an engine controller that is programmed to control the performance and operation of the engine. Other types of braking mechanisms such as exhaust brakes, compression-release brakes, and the like can be used to control vehicle speed.